Harry loves Draco
by Easy
Summary: Harry merkt, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hat. Doch dieser kann damit irgentwie nicht richtig umgehen. Lest selbst ...


„O-Mein-Gott!", dachte Harry. Er stand vor dem Kerker in dem er gleich Zaubertränke hatte und sah Draco Malfoy, fleischgewordenen Traum aller Schüler, direkt auf sich zukommen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
  
Schon gestern, beim Abendessen, musste Harry den blonden Jungen ständig anstarren. Malfoy war dies natürlich nicht entgangen. Auch er hatte dann immer öfter in Harrys Richtung gesehen und ihm sogar zugezwinkert.  
  
Und dann kam die große Enttäuschung für Harry. Draco stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei und ließ wieder eine Spruch der oberfiesen Sorte ab:  
  
„Na Potter muss du uns wieder mit dieser grausamen Visage quälen? Ach so, hätte ja fast vergessen, DU glaubst immer noch dass die Mädels deshalb umfallen, weil sie dich so toll finden. Falsch! Die können deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und kippen lieber um als dich zu sehen!!!"  
  
Harry war viel zu perplex, als dass er irgendetwas hätte antworten können. Er starrte Malfoy nur mit offenem Mund hinterher.  
  
Von der nächsten Stunde bei Snape bekam er nicht mehr viel mit. Die ganze Zeit dachte er an das, was ihm Malfoy gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Konnte er sich so in ihm getäuscht haben?  
  
„Potter!", ertönte da eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihm, „wo sind sie mit ihren Gedanken? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry sah hinter Snapes Rücken ein gehässiges Grinsen eines sehr bekannten Slytherins. Dieser formte mit den Lippen die Worte „loser".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Am Nachmittag saß Harry in der Bibliothek und brütete über einem Aufsatz für Professor Binns. Er hatte zwar sämtliche Notizen, die sich Hermine im Unterricht gemacht hatte, jedoch kam er gerade nicht so wirklich weiter.  
  
Er sah sich das Chaos auf seinem Tisch an. Überall lagen Pergamentblätter herum. Sämtliche Notizzettel von Hermine waren darüber verstreut. Hier und da erkannte man die Ecke eines Buches.  
  
Seufzend erhob sich Harry und begab sich wieder zu dem Bücherregal, vor dem er schon vor zehn Minuten gestanden und nach einem Buch gesucht hatte.  
  
Da bemerkte er auf einmal zwei graue Augen zwischen den teilweise verstaubten Bücherreihen, die ihn genau musterten, Jede seiner Bewegungen nahmen sie war, nichts entging ihnen.  
  
Harry wusste genau wem diese Augen gehörten.  
  
Draco Malfoy trat zwischen zwei Regalen aus der Dunkelheit hervor.  
  
„Na, Potter. Bist wohl aufgeschmissen so ganz allein ohne Grangers Hilfe" „Ach, halt die Klappe Malfoy! Warum bist du eigentlich noch nicht umgefallen. DU siehst mich immerhin jeden Tag"  
  
Malfoys Blick wanderte von Harrys Umhangssaum nach oben, über seinen Mund bis zu seinen Augen und ging dann wieder nach unten, um an den Lippen hängen zu bleiben. Sie waren leicht geöffnet, so weich und leicht rosa. Einfach zum Knutschen.  
  
Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Slytherins.  
  
„Was ist? Warum siehst du mich so an, Malfoy? Haste noch nie einen Jungen gesehen, oder-"  
  
Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn auf einmal spürte er zwei Lippen auf den seinen, die ihn vorsichtig küssten. Ganz sanft. Eine Hand legte sich um seine Hüfte und eine andere verwuschelte leicht seine Haare.  
  
Da setzte Harrys Verstand aus. Er umarmte Draco und gab sich dem anderen völlig hin. Dieser bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete seinen Mund etwas weiter. Sofort dran ein fremdes Objekt ein und erforschte selbst den kleinsten Winkel seiner Mundhöhle.  
  
Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten mussten sie sich jedoch aus ihrer Umklammerung befreien, da beide an Sauerstoffmangel litten.  
  
Atemlos sahen sie sich an.  
  
„Malfoy ... äh ich meine Draco- ich-"  
  
Ein Paar Finger legte sich auf seinen Mund, dann folgten denen zwei Lippen. Langsam und vorsichtig zog Draco ihm seinen Umhang und das darunter liegende T-Shirt aus.  
  
Dies sah Harry als Aufforderung das Gleiche bei Draco zu tun. Nach nur kurzer Zeit lagen beide nackt, eng umschlungen und sich gegenseitig wild küssend auf dem Boden.  
  
Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Nur kurz dachte Harry daran was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie jetzt jemand sehen könnte. Doch es war einfach zu schön mit Draco, als dass er sich jetzt noch weiter hätte Gedanken machen können.  
  


* * *

  
Sie standen vor einander, angezogen, sich ansehen. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Schließlich drehte Draco sich mit einem leisen „Ich muss jetzt gehen" um und verschwand. Harry wusste nicht wie lange er noch dagestanden hatte, auf die Stelle blickend an der ER gestanden hatte. In seinem Kopf wirbelten alle Gedanken durcheinander. Er hatte es getan. Mit IHM. Seinem größten Feind, seinem Rivalen. Und das Schlimmste war, dass es auch noch schön gewesen war. „Bin ich etwas schwul? ... Da war Cho, sie ist ein Mädchen, aber .... hm" Was hier passiert war durfte nie, NIEMALS jemand erfahren. Wie sollte er sich Draco gegenüber verhalten. Ihn weiter beleidigen wie bisher ... oder hatte das heute Geschehene etwas zwischen ihnen verändert.  
  
Und dann viel ihm etwas ein. Was, wenn Draco gerade vor der großen Halle stand und allen erzählte was passiert war. Er, der von allen bewunderte Harry Potter, hatte mit einem Jungen Sex gehabt. Vor seinen Augen tauchten die entsetzten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine auf.  
  
Und was war mit Ginny? Harry griff in seine Hosentasche. Da war er. Der Brief den ihm Ginny gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihn gelesen. Sie liebte ihn. Sie meinte es wäre ihr so schwer gefallen, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Wie würde sie auf eine solche Neuigkeit reagieren. Zumal, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er es mit Draco ...  
  
„Harry? Harry, hallo! HARRY!"  
  
"Was, oh hi Ron!", stotternd sah Harry zu seinem Freund hinauf, der, ohne dass es ihm aufgefallen war, plötzlich vor ihm stand. „Hey, weißt du wie spät es ist? Wir müssen zum Essen! Hermine wartet schon auf uns" „O Okay. Ich komme" Immer noch mit verwirrt Gedanken folgte Harry Ron aus der Bibliothek in die große Halle und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.  
  
Mit glasigen Augen, nicht genau drauf achtend was er tat, nahm er sich etwas zu Essen.  
  
„Aber Harry, seit wann ist du den Pilze?", hörte er auf einmal Hermines fragende Stimme neben sich.  
  
„Oops, hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt" „Sag mal, geht's dir gut? Sollen wir dich zu Madame Pomfrey bringen? Du siehst etwas blass aus" „Nein, nein. Geht schon. Ich bin nur etwas müde" „Bis du denn fertig geworden mit dem Aufsatz?" „Hmpf"  
  
Am Liebsten wäre Harry noch oben in sein Bett gegangen.  
  
„Hört mal, ich glaub ich geh schlafen. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen"  
  
Damit stand er auf und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Ein sturmgraues Augenpaar folgte ihm still und heimlich. ... Endlich lag in seinem Bett. Allein. Nur er und seine Gedanken.  
  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Harry lag da, wach und still in sich hinein lächelnd. Ja, es war so schön gewesen, mit ihm, Draco Malfoy. Als sich Harry an die zärtlichen Berührungen des Blonden erinnerte, bekam er eine leichte Gänsehaut.  
  
Noch lange lag er da auf seinem Bett und träumte ein verbotenen Traum von sich und ihm ...  
  


* * *

  
Am nächsten Morgen gab es für alle Schüler eine besondere Neuigkeit. Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und sofort kehrte Stille in der großen Halle ein.  
  
„Ich habe euch eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht mitzuteilen. Zu erst die schlechte: Hagrit fällt auf Grund eines geheimen Auftrages kurzfristig aus."  
  
Sofort brach lautes Gemurmel aus. An Tisch der Slytherins, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws sah man ausschließlich frohe Gesichter. Nur Harry, Ron und Hermine guckten betroffen.  
  
Eine Handbewegung Dumbledores ließ alle Schüler wieder verstummen.  
  
„Ihr werdet in Zukunft von ..."  
  
Mit einem lauten Krach flog die Türe auf und ein älterer Mann mit braunen Haaren, die so lang waren das er sie im Nacken zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte, betrat die Halle. Um die Augen herum hatten sich viele kleine Fältchen eingenistet und seine Nase war ziemlich lang und groß. Seinen leicht schiefen Mund umspielte ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln. Er war groß und wirkte unter seinem Umhangs sehr mager.  
  
Mit großen, schnelle Schritten machte sich der Fremde auf den Weg zum Lehrer-tisch, begrüßte jeden mit einem Händedruck (bei Snape verzog er kaum merklich das Gesicht) und wandte sich dann an die Schüler.  
  
„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Professor Martin Scott. Ich werde ihr neuer Lehrer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sein.  
  
„Nun, da ihr euch jetzt bekannt seid, darf ich euch bitten in euren Unterricht zugehen!" meinte Dumbledore zum Abschluss und beendete damit zum einen das große Schweigen und zum anderen das Frühstück.  
  
Unter viel Geschnatter verließen die Schüler die Halle auf dem Weg zu den Unterrichtsräumen.  
  
Die Gryffindores und die Slytherins hatten die Ehre, gleich in ihrer ersten Stunde den neuen Lehrer kennen zu lernen. Harry, Hermine und Ron liefen mit den anderen über die Länderein von Hogwarts zu Hagrits Hütte. Interessanter Weise war Professor Scott schon da.  
  
Neben ihm, an einen Baum angebunden, stand ein etwas sonderbares Tier.  
  
Es erinnerte ein wenig an ein Pferd. Nur besaß es keine Mähne und auch viel kleinere Ohren. Der Schwanz sah eher wie der eines Fuchses aus. An den Füßen hing dichtes, langes Fell unter dem Pfoten, ähnlich denen eines Hundes, verborgen waren.  
  
Professor Scott räusperte sich und sofort trat Ruhe ein. Selbst Draco unterließ unangebrachte Kommentare. (Was vielleicht daran lag, dass er ständig zu Harry sah, der ihn jedoch nicht ein einziges Mal anblickte).  
  
„Dies ist ein Maralie. Wer kann mir sagen was das besondere an ihnen ist?"  
  
Sofort hob sich Hermines Hand. ZU allgemeiner Verwunderung auch die von Parvatil.  
  
„Ja, bitte!", meinte Scott mit hochgezogenen Brauen in deren Richtung.  
  
„Ihr Blut. Damit lassen sich so ziemlich alle Krankheiten heilen. Jedoch sind diese Geschöpfe sehr selten, da sie sich kaum vermehren."  
  
„Sehr gut, zehn Punkte für Gryffindore!"  
  
DA! Harry hatte sich umgedreht, eigentlich weil er Parvatil sehen wollte und da ah er sie. Zwei graue Augen. Unergründlich. Sie sahen ihn an. Er sah zurück.  
  
Grün. Seine Augen waren so schön grün, dachte Draco. 


End file.
